A Two Ring Promise
by YashaIgnisVolk
Summary: If Zabuza makes a promise, he keeps it. Much to Hinata's delight.
"You look like death warmed over."

Oh, how he wished to throw Meizu over the railing. If he was quick enough, he could catch his pack of smokes before they went over. He had a spare lighter stashed inside. It'd be so simple. He'd gone ice cold for two months, what would be the harm in having just one to take the edge off. You promised, he thought. And didn't that just make everything better.

"Probably feels like it too. Boss has been deep in the habit before we came along. Got lungs like a bat cave. All gunked up."

The one saving grace shared between the two idiots he called his employees was they knew the fine line. How to use it, abuse it and get away with pretty much everything but murder. They were free to bullshit him as much as they want, but so long as they lit up out of sight he didn't care. The last thing he needed was one within arms reach before his resolve crumbled.

"Still got enough in me to throw both of you off the building." He threatened, enjoying the fall breeze while he could.

"Thinking of taking a more hands on approach to HR?" Meizu snorted. "So long as I get a severance package."

"Careful bro, or boss might sever your package personally." Gozu chimed in. Idiots in stereo, that he paid to keep around. That was his life. No wonder he smoked.

"Don't tempt me."

"You'd do it too. Just keep in mind though, Hinata would have a hard time visiting you in prison." Meizu smirked as he popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Then don't be an ass, and get back to work." He snapped, already on edge from his lack of nicotine, the last thing he needed was to worry about Hinata. The conversation they had this morning had left a bad taste in his mouth. He trusted her, and the only secrets they kept were secrets worth keeping but she'd made vague explanations when he asked why she needed to see Doctor Senju.

He'd worry about it later. For now he had work to do.

* * *

Nerves and worry had a way of breaking down even the strongest resolve.

"Put it out."

He really shouldn't have been surprised at the hint of steel in her voice. If anything, Zabuza enjoyed it when Hinata stood up for herself. There was something amusing to him, in his mind's eye he could see the scene from another perspective. Hinata with her lilac sundress, in all her five foot two glory staring up at him with her hands on her hips. Him, more than a head taller than her with faded jeans and a dark t-shirt that emphasized every muscled curve of his torso. It was David versus Goliath, if Goliath was caught smoking a cigarette and David was only armed with a mean look.

Well, as mean as Hinata could manage at least. Stern would be a better description if he had felt remotely chastised by the look. Instead he had an urge to kick someone's ass for making her pout so adorably, even if it was his own. She could do confident, when she needed to. She could do serious, but Hinata couldn't pull off angry. That was entirely his domain.

"Sorry." An honest as he blew his last smoke ring, directing it away from her, followed by him grinding the filter and unfinished tobacco beneath his heel.

"Good boy." She said, closing the gap between them once the cigarette was gone. He leaned down, turning his head for Hinata to kiss his cheek. She had been adamant on the no-smoking policy, and refused to kiss for an hour after every time he had one. Less concern for her own personal health, more of an incentive for him to stop. For the most part, it was working. For the most part.

"Good news then." He assumed as Hinata pulled away with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Doctor Senju cleared a few things up..." She waffled as Zabuza opened the passenger side door, helping her into the car. Why wasn't he surprised that she wasn't going to just tell him. It's not like he was stressing about her condition.

"Such as?" He asked as he got into the drivers seat, letting Hinata fiddle with the radio as he pulled out of the clinic.

"I'd rather tell you at home." She said, in a quieter voice.

He felt the steering wheel creak under his grip. Just what he needed, more anticipation. "Alright." He finally said, memories of all the mornings he woke up to Hinata hovering over the toilet for the past month fresh in his mind. He preferred problems that could be dealt with a swift punch to the throat or a nasty look. If Hinata was sick, that was a bit beyond his abilities.

* * *

He had been instructed to sit down once they got home. He looked up at Hinata who stood before him, wondering what he'd ever done to end up with the navy haired beauty in front of him. The literal answer would be, get dragged to a house party by Haku and driving her home after beating the shit out of some Iwa punks. But now he wondered as Hinata paced in front of him, as if debating with herself the best way to tell him whatever news Senju had for her. He had to wonder why her hands seemed to wander over her stomach more often than anything else.

It was a question for later as Hinata stopped pacing to take a seat in his lap, letting Zabuza shift around so that she was comfortable, her back to his chest, his arms around her and his chin resting lightly on her shoulder. One of the things she liked best about Zabuza was his ability to be patient, to give her space and time whenever she needed it, or to swoop in and sweep her off her feet whenever she felt overwhelmed.

"If.. I were to have kept a secret from you..." She began in a quiet voice. "Would you be mad?"

"Depends on the secret." Hinata almost snorted at that, as she brought Zabuza's hand to rest against her stomach. The pragmatic approach, Zabuza wouldn't make a decision until the decision was put directly before him. It was a stubbornness that left her frustrated and relaxed in equal measure.

"And if I were to say I was pregnant?" She felt Zabuza tense under her for a brief moment before it went away.

"It would explain a few things." He practically purred into her ear, puzzle pieces finally falling into place. "How far along?"

"Month and a half." She said with a blush, more than able to recall what was likely the night of conception. Vividly, and if the low chuckles from the man under her were any indications, he knew as well. A little too much wine one night, led to a little too much confidence in their luck, which led to this very conversation.

"And, what would you like to do about it?" Zabuza's tone was as neutral as possible, and she knew the choice was up to her.

"I'd like to keep it..." She admitted in a whisper, having thought it over ever since she'd had the over the counter test. Doctor Senju had just been a last confirmation. She'd been with Zabuza for three years now, and at this point a life without him just seemed hollow. But this was a choice that could change that.

"Alright." Short and to the point. It was as simple as that, Hinata felt a weight lift of her shoulder as she slumped against him. Not the most attractive pose but the most comfortable available as she soaked up Zabuza's heat.

"We'll have to think of a name for her..."

"A little early for that." He remembered at least part of the disaster that was high school, biology among

Hinata placed a hand over her stomach. "Call it a gut feeling."

"Mmm." Zabuza hummed in a sound that was neither agreement or dissension. "Will find out eventually... This why you've been on my ass lately?"

"I could just like your ass. I look forward to riding it more in the future." She teased as she shifted herself around to straddle Zabuza, lilac meeting dark brown. Hinata's hands wrapped themselves around his neck in a loop. "Promise me you'll quit."

Zabuza leaned forward, gently biting under Hinata's jaw. "For you and the brat? Deal."

 **AN:** More fluff~ Cause I felt like it.


End file.
